


Simon's White T-Shirt

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: X Factor (US) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All because of Simon's white t shirt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's White T-Shirt

Demi and Simon were late. That’s what happens when you try to “save time” by showering together. By the time they had gotten out and dried off, they were running 20 minutes late. In a hurry, Demi and Simon threw on their clothes and rushed out the door on the way to the press conference.

They were introduced separately and Demi strode out into the courtyard with her ripped jeans and her kitten heels. It wasn’t until she noticed her shirt was much looser than normal that she realized what had happened. She was wearing one of Simon’s ever present white shirts.

Luckily she didn’t falter but continued her way down to the table set up for their conference. When she sat down she was shortly joined by Simon and their group of judges was complete. Simon sat next to her and rested his arm around her on the back of her chair, his hand hidden, but rubbing gently along her back.

The interview was over quickly and Demi spent the entire time praying no one mentioned her outfit. This was not the way she wanted the world to find out about her relationship with Simon. Just as the press conference came to and end and they were standing up a voice echoed from the back of the courtyard.

"That’s and interesting outfit you have on today Miss Lovato. I think you’ve been hanging around Simon too long."

She should have laughed it off. She should have smiled and made a joke about wanting to have a “who wore it better” column in Cosmo. instead, she froze with a caught expression on her face. The other reporters that had laughed at the statement stopped at her reaction and she heard the sound of cameras going off all across the courtyard.

She didn’t know what to do. She loved Simon, but he hadn’t even suggested that they tell other’s about their relationship. Demi could feel a panic attack setting in. But then a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Simon laid a soft kiss on her neck, brushing her blue hair aside. Demi inhaled and held it as more flashes click went off and the entire courtyard was mobbed with questions.

"I’ve always said that my outfits were stylish. But, I have to admit, I think it might just look better on her." With that, he turned Demi to face him and kissed her softly. Their lips lightly touching in delicately initmate moment. 

Demi exhaled. This was going to be a rough road for awhile, but he had stood by her and declared her as his in front of the world. She was definitely going to reward him with another “shared shower” when they got home.


End file.
